The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kerblufan’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cambridge, England during August 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of early and large flowered Petunia varieties.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 02-14-3, not patented, characterized by its blue-colored flowers, dark-green-colored foliage, and semi-trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 02-37-18, not patented, characterized by its dark blue-colored flowers with white tips, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2003 in a controlled environment at Cambridge, England.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2003 at Cambridge, England has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.